Gallagher Girls
by write-like-whoa7
Summary: Cammie doesn't know it yet, but her life is about to change,,,again.  What is the secret everyone's hiding from her?  And what's up with Mr. Solomon and Zach showing up on the same day?
1. Chapter 1

"Cammie, why is your mom acting so, I don't know, weird?" Liz asked me. I sware my best friends could read my mind sometimes. I was thinking the same thing. Why was Mom acting so strange? She wasn't the same confident mother/spy that I loved, she looked like a self-conscious _normal _mom, and normal isn't a word to describe a spy, especially my mom.

Mom walked down the hallway, looking around her, and then slipping into a classroom. Macey jabbed me in the elbows, and Bex motioned me to go towards the room. Even with my five years of training here at the Gallagher Academy, it didn't take a genius to know this wasn't a good idea. Not only is my mom good, but she's _better._ And that makes a huge difference.

"No, I am _not _spying on my mom," I protested, turning to my friends. They had a mischievious look on their faces, which can never be good for a Gallagher Girl. I shook my head.

"Cam, it seems as if whenever your mom is acting like that, something usually happens," Macey said, trying to lure me into it. I shook my head again.

"And it will most likely give us a new mission," Bex said, actually kind of excited about maybe getting a new mission. I sighed dramatically.

"No, I'm _not _spying on my mom. Why can't you be normal, and get scared of new missions?" I asked frantically. I loved them, but I always get in deep water when I spy on my mom.

"'Normal' isn't in a Galllager Girl's dictionary," Liz said, which is totally true, but _not helping!_ I groaned, knowing I would have to listen to them. Being my best friends, they knew how to bribe me. And a new mission _did _sound like fun…

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," a familiar voice said mysteriously from behind me. _Oh my, God._ I turned around to face the tall, dark frame I seemed to encounter at the most random times. _Zach._

"Zach?" I said, not even knowing I had said it. My jaw dropped, and I knew Liz, Bex, and Macey's had too. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"Would you girls excuse us for a second?" Zach asked my friends. They nodded and turned towards the way to our dorm room, my mom's strange ways flying from our minds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not recognizing my voice that sounded high and girly. Zach smirked and shrugged his strong shoulders. He took my hand and lead me towards my newest found secret passage ways, right near the elevator to sub 2. We snuck into the crowded room.

"There you are," said an even more familiar voice from below us. He sounded relieved and tense at the same time. _Mr. Solomon._

"Mr. Solomon?" I said, totally flipping out now. Zach and the apparent rogue double agent/ex-teacher Mr. Solomon in one day?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is! :) Sorry it took so long, but I've been working on two other stories (I can't focus hahaha). Well, I hope you like it! Please review!**

Chapter Two

"Oh God, this cannot be good," Liz said sounding as if she was about to be sick. I couldn't deny that I felt the same. I knew my life was about to change, but even with all my years of training, I couldn't figure out _why_. And that's a spy's favorite and least favorite question to ask.

"Hello girls," Mr. Solomon said calmly, but even though he is one of the best spies I know, I knew he was anything but calm. And I could smell his fear, which is never good. Especially from Joe Solomon.

"Really, Mr. Solomon?" Macey asked suddenly after a few moments of shock. "You better tell us right now why you're here. You might not be the horrible person we thought you were, but that doesn't mean we know we can trust you. We still don't know the whole story." _Nice, Macey!_

"Whoa, okay, okay. I knew Gallagher Girls were tough, but who knew they were so mean?" Zach said jokingly, but we all knew this wasn't a time for jokes. Macey shot him a genuine death stare, shutting him up instantly.

"Mr. Solomon, would you like to explain yourself?" I asked as politely as I could muster. I did Professor Buckingham proud as I even managed a totally plastic smile.

"Can you promise me something, Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked. I couldn't see him, as we were on the landing above him at the entrance of the passage, but I knew he was dead serious, and this promise would mean a lot to him.

I was about to reply, but Bex put in a, "Well, it just depends on what it is." Mr. Solomon managed a chuckle, a totally fake one though. We weren't in the mood for laughing, so we just kept staring into the darkness as it crept up on us.

"Why, of course, Ms. Baxter," Mr. Solomon said, almost sounding like the old Mr. Solomon I thought I knew. "Cammie, you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid. Anything crazy could kill you, and one mistake could put you in the wrong hands. You know how dangerous this is, so you just have to promise me you won't do anything stupid, crazy, or anything that could get you killed. Clear?" I was shocked. I was surprised that my jaw hadn't totally dropped to ground.

"Well, Mr. Solomon, with my history, I can make know promises about that one, but good try. I have know idea what this is about, but I can assure you that I will use what you taught me as best I can. Oh, and I most likely will do something crazy or stupid, and it will be possible for me to get killed. But I'll try my hardest," I said before I could even regeister what he had said and what I would be getting myself into.

"Okay, you're ready for this news then," Mr. Solomon said. "Cammie, you'r father, he's alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But I like cliff hangers :)**

Part Three

Tears welled in my eyes, and I feeling such a mix of emotions all at the same times. If Mr. Solomon was right, my whole life had been a lie. All the moments we could've shared, we couldn't have back, and no amount of time could ever replace the "could have's". Ever.

"No," I said. It was the first word that came to mind. If my father was alive, someone would've known about it. I would've known. It wasn't possible. No, it could not be happening. _They would have known. Someone would have known._

"Cammie," Mr. Solomon started, but never finished. Joe Solomon was smart, he couldn't actually _believe _it. _Or could he?_

"Mr. Solomon, I understand that you miss your best friend and all, but you can't possibly believe that. You're smart. And if he does happen to be alive, why didn't we know? Where is he now?" The questions came and I couldn't stop them. My friends were behind me just staring and sitting there in complete shock. Zach looked tired, depressed, and confused.

"Cammie. Cammie. Your father _is _alive. I know this because he sent me a letter. He explained everything. Everything except where he is and who has him. He wants you to find him. It's your mission. There's only one thing I know, and that's that the Circle definitely has him. And whoever has him is good. _Too good,"_ Mr. Solomon said quickly, and I knew he was crying.

Have you ever been in a situation where you know that your life is changing, but you just refuse to let it slip out of your hands like a bar of soap? I don't know why, but only one name came into my mind. And he was a good guy. He was my CoveOps teacher. He was good, too good. And I knew why he was mysterious. He had my father. I knew it, it was in my instinct somehow, but I couldn't believe it. _Agent Townsend._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! Sorry that I haven't updated in about a million years, I'm so sorry! Thanks for reading, guys! Please review! :)**

He had taught me, lied to me (like every good spy), talked to me, helped me, and acted like a good guy when he was the guy we were after. He was the one we were looking for the whole time. I knew he was good, but not hide-a-human-being-that's-supposed-to-be-dead good!

"It's Agent Townsend," I said, straight to the point. Through their teary eyes, everyone stared at me, their jaw dropped. I knew Mr. Solomon was too. "He has my father, IF my father is really alive."

"Cammie, he's a teacher!" Liz said. I knew she would have that reaction. Being a brainiac, Liz thinks that all teachers are good guys, but spies lie. And when your teachers are spies, and good ones, they lie.

"I know it's him," I said. "I don't know why, but my spy instinct is telling me it's him."

"Well, now we know why your mom was acting so weird, Cam," Macey said, sniffling. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does my mom know," I asked. Mr. Solomon replied quietly, "Yes, I believe so."

I stormed out of the secret passage way and let myself find my way to my mom's office. I opened up the door without knocking to find my mom curled up in her desk chair bawling her eyes out. One of the best spies I know was crying her eyes out. _Well, this is a weird day._

__"Well, is it true?" I asked bluntly. Mom looked up at me, nodded her head, and went back to sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Mom said. I hugged her as tight as I could (pretty tight).

"Agent Townsend has him, Mom. Agent Townsend is the bad guy," I told her. Mom let out a strained laugh.

"What a strange theory. But it's not him, Cammie, trust me. No one knows who has him. We just know that he's alive," Mom said. I shook my head.

"I think we just got a new mission," I said. Mom smiled.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. "But how did you find out?"

"Funny story, actually. Mr. Solomon and Zach are here. They're in a secret passageway right now with Bex, Liz, and Macey," I explained.

"Oh, interesting," Mom said. "Anyway, promise me that you'll keep focusing on your training. No sneaking around, leaving school, or looking for him. We'll figure it out. Don't try to help us or accuse anyone of anything, honey. Promise me." I nodded my head. _Yeah right._

__"I have to go talk to my friends, okay?" I asked. "And don't worry Mom, I won't look for him. _Well, spies are supposed to lie._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They make my day! :)**

"Is is true?" Liz asked gulping. The girls and I were sitting in the middle of the floor in our room. We were in our pajamas, and we were all confused, shocked, and scared. My whole life was a lie, and it was killing me. What if we couldn't find Dad? What if I got to him, but found him _dead. _

"Yes, it is," I said. "Mom wouldn't lie to me! I know when she's telling the truth most of the time. My dad is alive, and we're going to find him. I don't care what my mom said, this is my dad, and I'm finding him. I have to know the truth." I hadn't realized it, but I was crying now. It hurt me so badly, and I couldn't take it.

"Let's do this," Bex said, grinning mischievously. I knew she would be like this. It was Bex, obviously she would take any mission. She loved a challenge, and this definitely was the biggest challenge we've ever faced.

"What?" Macey asked. Macey was tough, but she wanted to play it safe rather than take a risk. Same with Liz. Liz would rather sit in the lab breaking CIA codes. No big deal.

"Oh no, we are not doing this! We could get killed!" Liz said, panicking.

"Challenge accepted," Bex said, slapping me a high-five. "I'm up for it. We can do this, guys. I know we can!" Macey looked as if she was considering the mission, but Liz looked like she was going to be sick.

"We can't do this without you, Liz," I said. "What if we have to hack something in sixty seconds? What would we do then without you?" I knew this would spark her interest. There's nothing Liz loves more than hacking stuff in a short time period.

"Fine, fine! I'm in," Liz said groaning, but I knew she was a little excited to get to hack stuff.

"Why not?" Macey said, sighing. We knew deep down she wanted to do this as much as us. Macey wanted to prove herself because she had a theory that she was only accepted into this school because she's the only living ancestor of Gilly Gallagher, our founder. She was right in a way, but Macey had proved herself worthy of the sisterhood. She became stronger, and so much different from the first Macey we met. She was a sister now; she was in the sisterhood I called my own.

"We need to plan every step before we actually start," I informed them. "We need to locate possible locations, hack some things, look through some top secret files, and be prepared for everything. We could get killed, you know. But that's not important to me right now. The question is: is it important to you?" I swear I heard Liz gulp, and I didn't blame her, but I knew I was ready. Nothing was stopping me.

"Cammie, I've been training for this. I'm ready," Bex said, grinning. Macey nodded her head.

"Ditto. I need to prove myself, and this is my opportunity," Macey said. We all turned to Liz, who was noticeably very pale.

"Will I get to hack stuff?" she asked, her voice shaking. We nodded out heads determined. "Uh, okay, I guess." We all cheered silently.

"Planning starts tomorrow, after dinner," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I was ready. I was going to find my dad, no matter what it took.

**A/N: Please reevviiew! :) Sorry, kind of a filler, but please review anyway. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! It makes my day, keep it up!**

"Girls you ready?" I asked. We were about to sneak out for who knew how long. The only thought that kept me going is that I was going to find my dad. I was going to be able to jump in his arms and hug him after all these crazy years I had gone through without him.

"Definitely," Bex said grinning. Liz and Macey didn't seem so sure, but I didn't even care. We had to do this. I grabbed the backpack I had packed with all our essentials. It had taken two months to plan all this, and we were finally ready. I had to be ready, or nothing would work out.

As we were about to leave, there was a knock at the door. Annoyed, Macey stalked up and threw it open to find Zach standing there with the same mysterious look as always.

"Oh my God, what do you want?" Macey said. She obviously was nervous and just wanted to go before she could back down. Zach threw his hands up in response.

"I have to talk to Cammie," he said, and my heart almost stopped beating. I know Liz would disagree with that and come up with a million reasons how that is not possible with my health, but that's what it felt like. If Zach really needed to talk to me, it had to be big. Like super big.

"About what?" I asked him, coming up next to Macey. He just grabbed my hand, sending thrills up my arm, and pulled me into the hallway before Macey or I could protest.

"What?" I asked bluntly. I wasn't in the mood. The sooner I found Dad, the better.

"Cammie, I knew you would do this," he said, stopping in a deserted hallway. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," I protested. "This is my mission."

"I know it is, but I can't stand the thought that you could get hurt or...be killed," he said. _Zach's concerned for me? _

"I can take care of myself," I said, and I could.

"I know that," he said. "But still, I want to come. I want to. I need to. I have to." Why was he acting so strange?

"Since when have you worried about me?" I asked. Zach didn't reply. He just pressed his lips to mine, throwing my back to the wall. I felt the same tingles and butterflies as the first time Zach had kissed me so long ago.

"What was that?" I asked when he pulled away. Zach shook his head.

"In this situation, I needed to. I know that you can't trust me, but I really like you. I want you to trust me," he said. Zach looked like he was in battle with himself.

"Well, then what does this make us?" I asked, scared of what he would answer.

"Friends," he said. My heart stopped for a second (no matter what Liz would say) and I couldn't help but notice Zach's hurt expression. _Friends. Oh, no, Cammie, you don't want to be his girlfriend! _But what if I do?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to zoehumi for reviewing on my last chapter, and motivating me to write another!**

"What was that about?" Liz asked me when I went back to the room.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, trying and failing to smile like a normal person. "But, Zach is now coming with us." Liz, Bex, and Macey all gave each other looks. "Just let him. Please."

"Fine," Macey said. "Just don't have too much fun with him. Especially when we're in the room." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just go now?" I asked. Bex picked up her own backpack in reply. Liz and Macey did the same. "Thank you. Now let's go." We walked out of the room, and I let them out before me. I looked around my room, wondering when I'd see it next.

Zach was waiting in the hallway for us, still the same mysterious look on his face. "I'm guessing you guys have a plan?" Macey rolled her eyes from next to me.

"Well, obviously lover boy," she said. "Now we have to do this quickly and smoothly. You girls know what to do. I guess you just follow along, Zach." Zach nodded.

"I go first through the passageway. Liz hacks into the security, turning it off for about ten minutes, enough time for all of us to go through. When we get through we'll already be outside the gates. Let's go," I said. Zach nodded, approving the plan. It had to be about three in the morning, so we didn't have to worry about people seeing us, just someone hearing us. Or noticing that the security's off.

I pushed on the wall I was next to. It pushed back, revealing a trap door that was barely visible. I opened it up, took a deep breath, and ducked down into it. I found the ladder with my feet and started climbing down. I heard people above me, my signal that it had worked. The passage went down for a short time, until I reached the end of the ladder, hopped down, and started running down the dark and spooky hallway.

"What next?" Zach asked, suddenly next to me. I pointed to the big bulky door right ahead of us. I knew the trick to opening it, but it didn't work. The door wouldn't budge. Our only escape wasn't letting us escape.

"No. No, no, no!" I whispered, pulling on the door. Soon enough, Bex, Liz, and Macey were next to us.

"Oh, move!" Bex yelled. I moved out of the way. Bex got in position and kicked on the door with all her might. I pushed open easily (Bex is really that strong) to reveal Mr. Solomon standing at the door, duck tape over his mouth, rope around his wrists, and a bleeding gash on his cheek.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Hahaha :) Please review, once again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Leaving you with such a big cliff-hanger, I hope you like this chapter and fulfill your expectations! Thanks for all the reviews, I never expect any of them! They really make my day :)**

"Mr. Solomon?" I said, my voice cracking. I gulped, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. The plan was perfect, but every spy knows that every perfect plan goes wrong at some point. I ran over to him, untying the ropes and carefully but urgently ripping off the duct tape.

"Thank you," Mr. Solomon said slowly and carefully. "Nice plan, by the way. But they're not giving up without a fight." I nodded. Of course, I knew this, but hearing it out loud made it a reality. _This isn't happening..._

Suddenly, a woman appeared behind Mr. Solomon. I recognized her as Zach's mother and the person that was trying to kidnap me. "Hello, girls and Zach." She sounded cheerful, as if she was winning. Just like her, though, I was going to put up a fight. Zach groaned next to me. "As Joe said, nice plan, but I'm afraid I have an even better plan." Then she was dragging Mr. Solomon down the hallway, towards school, hitting him with each step, muttering something like "traitor" under her breath.

I wanted to kill her right then and there, but Zach held me back. "Come on, Cammie. We have to find your dad," he said. Reluctantly, I turned around and headed in my original direction. I didn't know what fate would bring me, but once again, I was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Big time.

We ran down the hall as fast as we could, our time was running out quickly, and scurried up the ladder like little mice. After we were all through, we ended up in an alleyway in the heart of Rosewood. Bex (I was reluctant on letting her drive, but I was out voted) had parked the van on the curb, so we hurried in. Zach was calling out directions on how to get to Blackthorne, and apart from Bex, we were all hiding in the back, hoping that Bex's reckless driving wouldn't kill us. I believe we lucked out.

It was a much shorter ride than I thought, but with the intense silence, it seemed longer than it was. Suddenly, Bex stopped at a halt in front of a huge forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Are we here?" Macey asked, just as confused as me.

"It's just right through here," Zach said. After winding ourselves through the most dense forest I had ever been in, the ominous trees came to an end. I found myself looking down below a cliff, just above a river, at the scariest building I had ever seen. Blackthorne, where the Circle recruits as many spies as they can, I realized why Zach seemed to never be in school.

**A/N: I know this is a really, really bad chapter, but I've been having MAJOR writer's block, with just this story though. Ugh. I'm not expecting many reviews, really none at all, but please do anyway. It means a lot! :) Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 KONY 2012

**A/N: Sorry for the update, this isn't a chapter. This is a message. If you haven't heard of Kony 2012, go on youtube and look it up. It is honestly the most inspirational video I have ever seen. If you have seen it, please spread the word by posting it on your Facebook, Twitter, and/or Tumblr. I think we can all agree that this needs to be stopped. Also, please try to get it to One Direction. That's five celebrities right there. I know everyone is trying to get it to them, but if we all do (I don't have a Twitter, so unfortunately I cannot) it can make a difference. Please, please, please! I know that the video is about a half hour, but it's worth it.**

**Thank you! :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is only an Author's Note, sorry!**

**This is actually a disclaimer so I don't get sued or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE IN THIS STORY OR NAMES YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED, AND THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THEIR OWN CHARACTERS OWN THEM. (In my Gallagher Girls story, I do not own any of Ally Carter's characters.)**

**Thank you :D**


End file.
